The present invention relates to a method for processing a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which uses an antifoggant.
It is well known that silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials change with time in photographic characteristics such as sensitivity, fog and color tone during storage. Further, owing to recent demand for shortening of access time, so-called high-temperature high-speed processing which employs higher processing temperature and shorter processing time than conventional method has been often carried out and thus the materials are under the condition at which especially fogging occurs easily.
Up to now there have been found a lot of stabilizers and antifoggants for preventing and decreasing increase of fog during storage and occurrence of fog during development and were applied for patents. However, the compounds which exhibit higher fog preventive effect tend to reduce sensitivity of light-sensitive material and those compounds which satisfy both the retention of sensitivity and the prevention of fogging have not yet been found.
Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 36130/76, 121,432/80 and 126,234/80 disclose techniques to sensitize with known antifoggants, but these techniques still suffer from the defects that it depends on crystal habit of silver halide or kind of sensitizing dye and that fog increases or contrast decreases.